This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A graphical user interface (GUI) was created for the program lcq_dta.exe to facilitate the use of the conversion software. The data conversion algorithm, lcq_dta.exe, converts data from raw file format generated by Finnigan's LCQ and LTQ mass spectrometers to files using the standard dta format. The latter format is universally adopted as the standard input type for database searches in protein identification experiments and it is used both by software written in our laboratory as well as by outside sources. The GUI is finished and in use.